STG48 33rd Single Senbatsu Election
The STG48 33rd Single Senbatsu election (33rdシングル 選抜総選挙) was held on xxxx, 2024. Fans made their voices heard by voting for their favorite STG48/NFM48/DSP48 at the sixth annual STG48 members election. The top 16 members are featured in the Senbatsu of the group's 33rd single. Meanwhile, the 17th to 32nd place members join Underguys for the B-side track, the 33rd to 48th place members join the Next Guys unit for the 2nd B-side track, and the 49th to 64th place members join the Future Guys for the 3rd B-side track. Eligble Members For a member to participate in the Senbatsu election, he must first be an active member of STG48, NFM48 or DSP48. Participation is mandatory. *STG48 (Team S: 19 members; Team T: 18 members; Team G: 19 members) *NFM48 (Team N: 16 members; Team F: 18 members; Team M: 16 members; NFM48 Kenkyuusei: 5 members) *DSP48 (Team D: 16 members; Team SII: 16 members; Team P: 15 members) *FBP48 (????) *Total: 159 members Selected Members Final Results #(94,328) Asano Ryosuke (↑1) (STG48 Team G) (Senbatsu Center) #(85,906) Ogura Morie (↑3) (STG48 Team G) #(78,053) Iwahara Tomomi (↑5) (STG48 Team S) #(75,884) Utagawa Ryo (↑6) (STG48 Team S) #(71,742) Shigi Yuya (↑4) (STG48 Team G) #(65,901) Kobi Naoya (↑7) (STG48 Team S) #(60,939) Uesugi Shosuke (↑5) (STG48 Team T) #(59,120) Fukuda Katsumi (↓2) (STG48 Team S) #(57,594) Ito Haruhito (↑7) (STG48 Team T) #(54,077) Nakagawa Mieko (↑14) (NFM48 Team N) #(51,361) Maeda Seichiro (↑27) (NFM48 Team N) #(47,195) Iwata Rinji (↑6) (STG48 Team G) #(45,399) Amaya Hiroshi (↑1) (STG48 Team T) #(44,393) Sugita Taiki (↓3) (STG48 Team S) #(41,885) Sekine Tokiji (↑6) (NFM48 Team N) #(40,484) Nakae Seika (↑7) (STG48 Team S) #(38,509) Ogasawara Yuko (NEW) (NFM48 Team F) (Underguys Center) #(37,041) Miyagi Ichiro (↑12) (STG48 Team G) #(36,005) Oshima Masaki (NEW) (NFM48 Team N) #(33,349) Okano Jin (↓3) (STG48 Team T) #(33,031) Nishiyama Noburo (↓2) (STG48 Team S) #(31,588) Fukuzawa Ogai (→) (FBP48 Team FII) #(30,468) Motomura Koji (NEW) (DSP48 Team D) #(28,583) Tanaka Shinsaku (NEW) (NFM48 Team F / FBP48 Team B) #(25,490) Hosokawa Sho (↑12) (STG48 Team T) #(24,796) Maeda Hideki (↑6) (STG48 Team G) #(23,805) Sato Koji (NEW) (NFM48 Team M) #(22,593) Okita Sotatsu (NEW) (NFM48 Team F) #(21,049) Furukawa Yushiro (NEW) (NFM48 Team M / STG48 Team T) #(20,977) Muto Yo (↓4) (STG48 Team T) #(20,206) Ando Korin (↓5) (STG48 Team G) #(19,954) Fukuda Shigeki (↓1) (STG48 Team S) #(18,029) Terauchi Yoshida (↓6) (DSP48 Team D) (Next Guys Center) #(17,558) Handa Koichi (NEW) (NFM48 Team N) #(17,340) Yamasaki Kazuo (↓1) (STG48 Team T) #(16,807) Izumi Yuki (↑7) (STG48 Team G) #(15,797) Fukumoto Kenjiro (↓17) (STG48 Team T) #(15,500) Takizawa Masaki (↓10) (STG48 Team G) #(14,985) Tojo Junichi (↓10) (STG48 Team S) #(14,357) Tsukada Tadayuki (↓4) (STG48 Team T) #(14,112) Furuta Mitsuo (NEW) (NFM48 Team F) #(13,521) Kogo Senichi (↓1) (STG48 Team G) #(12,706) Hayashi Juichi (NEW) (STG48 Team T) #(12,056) Takagawa Yochi (↓9) (STG48 Team T) #(11,681) Kita Shotaro (NEW) (NFM48 Team M) #(11,111) Morioka Jo (↓7) (STG48 Team G) #(11,054) Hokama Jotaro (NEW) (NFM48 Team M) #(10,608) Koguchi Masayuki (NEW) (NFM48 Team N) #(10,233) Sugihara Eikichi (↓7) (STG48 Team G) (Future Guys Center) #(9,983) Takahashi Hiro (NEW) (DSP48 Team SII) #(9,506) Yoneda Akira (NEW) (NFM48 Team M) #(9,103) Isohara Makiko (NEW) (DSP48 Team SII / STG48 Team SII) #(8,502) Tashima Mokichi (NEW) (NFM48 Team F) #(8,034) Shiroma Kuri (NEW) (DSP48 Team P) #(7,504) Yamamoto Makoto (↓7) (STG48 Team S) #(7,320) Masuno Yamato (↓23) (STG48 Team G) #(7,192) Ogawa Seiki (NEW) (STG48 Team T) #(6,847) Ishihara Sachi (↓21) (FBP48 Team FII) #(6,040) Ono Seihachi (NEW) (NFM48 Team F) #(5,858) Miyata Kotaro (NEW) (NFM48 Team M) #(5,104) Matsuyama Takeji (NEW) (NFM48 Team N) #(4,698) Muso Satoshi (↓18) (STG48 Team G) #(4,436) Nakajima Mao (NEW) (NFM48 Kenkyuusei / DSP48 Kenkyuusei) #(4,160) Oshima Toki (↓19) (STG48 Team S)